The Green Knight
by minstrelofthelight
Summary: When magic attacks Camelot a girl could hold the key to Merlin and Arthur's victory but with revelations about her past she questions whose side she is on. First Fan fiction. Set mid-series 3.


**The Green Knight**

It was a cutting winter's night in Camelot the draft seemed to be whispering a warning. Sir Seathan hurried back to his chambers through the inky darkness eager for some warmth and sleep after his night shift.

He heard a noise.

Turning around gripped with fear, he drew his sword. His eyes skimmed over what little he could see in the dead of night.

Dismissing it he walked on.

He was taking off his boots inside his chambers when he realized he was in the presence of Sir Cyril.

"What are you doing here?" he asked irritated.

Sir Cyril did not answer.

Upon closer observation he realized Sir Cyril's eyes were burning luminous green he edged closer to get a better look when suddenly Sir Cyril drew his sword.

"What…What are you doing?" Sir Seathan stuttered.

Viciously, Sir Cyril dealt an attacking blow.

The fight was frantic and furious.

Sir Seathan, being older and more skilled, got a clean hit in Sir Cyril's gut however though the sword went right through him he did not fall. Instead of flesh and blood the sword was surrounded with mist.

Sir Seathan looked up dismayed.

What appeared to be Sir Cyril raised his sword above his head and smashed it down.

* * *

><p>In the hustle and bustle of the busy market place, Merlin was routinely working his way through his usual list of items for Guais. There were all the familiar sights and sounds of the lower city commotion. Merlin was heading back when he stopped. He heard something. Of course it was in his nature to follow it. He found himself looking at a girl sitting with her eyes shut playing the flute. She was wearing a green dress and had a pendant around her neck which glowed ever so slightly. As he approached the melody drew to a close and her eyes flickered open. When the last note faded out the girl smiled and calmly spoke…<p>

"Hello Merlin"

"How did you…" he started

"I didn't! I have done that to two people already, you should see their faces when I get it wrong…priceless. Will I guess it is true what they say, third time lucky! Help me up will you?"

She took his outstretched hand and once she was standing, shook it vigorously. She was short and stood with head raised to meet Merlin's eyes.

"I am Cassila"

"Have we met before?" Merlin asked still puzzled.

"No, May I see Guais?"

"Yes, just...just follow me."

Barley waiting for a reply she gathered her things together and followed Merlin back to the court physicians office.

* * *

><p>They entered Gaius's chambers.<p>

"This is Cassila she asked to see you." Merlin said breaking the silence.

"Come…sit…what is the matter my dear?" Guais inquired.

Cassila, who was gazing round the room in wonderment, shook herself from the trance and promptly sat.

"Well, as I was journeying to Camelot I was attacked by thieves, and though I managed to fend them off, I sustained an injury."

With that she lifted up her dress and undid some bandages to reveal a deep wound on her lower leg.

"Do you have any place to stay?"

"No, I don't really have any money"

"Why don't you stay here? Merlin won't mind."

Guais continued dressing her calf in silence; Merlin was observing her from a distance. Who is she and how did she know who he is? He spotted a black mark on her thigh and when she shifted it became obvious what it was, a druid tattoo. Well that would explained how she knew him. Though, he thought, it was unlikely. Most druids were tranquil and shy.

Taking a chance he asked "Did you live with the druids?"

A look of sadness flickered across her face "A long time ago, when I needed help, but it got to dangerous. I had to leave."

There was a knock on the door and Sir Leon entered.

"King Uther requested you as matter of urgency"

* * *

><p>"Do you know the meaning of this?" Uther demanded.<p>

Inside Sir Seathan's chambers it was a gory sight.

Surrounding them, on the walls, was carved with symbols and some splattered blood.

"There is a lot to examine sire." Guais hastily answered.

"Do you suspect magic was involved?"

"It is quite possible but I will need to inspect everything in greater detail."

Disappointed Uther let out a sigh "Report back to me when you have any idea on how this happened. We cannot let the people know about this."

He stormed out.

Relieved to no longer be in Uther's presence Merlin started clattering around.

"What on earth happened here?"

"That's what we have got to find out."

* * *

><p>Guais swiftly arrived back at his office to fetch some books in the course of he found Cassila sitting on the floor cross legged reading one of them. He realized he had completely forgotten about her.<p>

"Sorry but I need that for an investigation. Magic could be threatening Camelot."

"I could help." She offered.

"That's quite all right; there is no need for that."

"Please, I want to pay you back for your kindness and I lived with the druids I know a bit about the old religion." She smiled.

Guais backed down.

"Come with me then."

* * *

><p>Restless, tossing and turning Merlin couldn't get to sleep. A faint magic presence was pestering him. He turned towards the window which Cassila was sleeping under trying to get comfortable.<p>

He spied a dim glimmer of light coming from her direction.

Silently he crept over.

One of her index fingers was outstretched touching the ground and from it came an emerald light, flowing like silk. It spread over the floor boards and grass sprang up around her. Curious he reached out to touch it.

All at once she grabbed his wrist and cupped her hand over his mouth to stop him from yelling.

Merlin gave off a little yelp in shock.

"Please…please don't" she begged forlornly.

The moment lingered and all he could hear was his heart beat.

Finally Merlin nodded and Cassila released her grip.

Soon they were sitting on the floor opposite each other. Cassila handed him a book.

"I am a Spirit of the Earth." she whispered, she seemed to have shrunk with anxiety "It's just another branch of magic, like Sears can see the future and Dragon Lords can command dragons." Cassila tilted her head to the side with a weak smile.

Merlin's head snapped up as he realized she knew.

"Don't worry your secret is my secret."

He relaxed slightly. "Why did you come Camelot?"

"To seek my destiny and I seemed to have come at the right time." She laughed.

In a sudden fit of rage he snapped "Why are you so cheerful? A knight has been murdered. Magic threatens Camelot."

"I have come to help the Once and Future King and I **have** to make them proud." She snarled. For that moment, just when she was feeling threatened, her teeth resembled those of a predator and her voice was a roar.

Realizing what she had just done Cassila bowed her head in shame.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Merlin took pity on her. Besides you couldn't afford to be effected by little bursts of anger if you were manservant to Prince Arthur.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have misjudged you. Who are you trying to please?" He coaxed.

She hesitated.

"You can trust me." Merlin smiled reassuringly.

"My parents were kind and caring people. They taught me that my love should always outweigh your hate and that I should be responsible with my gift. They had magic, my father's magic was weak but my mother's was really talented." Her reminiscing grin faded and her brow furrowed. "But then Uther found us." Her eyes welded up and her voice began to crack "They died buying me time to escape," the tears trickled down her pale cheeks. "They died for me."

Merlin empathized with her; he knew how it felt to be vulnerable and alone. He felt it was his duty to protect her.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her, like an older brother comforting a little sister, until she was once again calm.

"Don't you want to pay him back for what he did to your parents?" He inquired gently pulling away. He knew that is usually the reason that vengeful scorers adopt when attempting to kill Uther.

"No," she said wiping the tears from her face "because then I would just be another fool looking for revenge. You can't change the past; it is set in stone forever, so why try? If, someday, no one has to have their family ripped away from them and no one has to fear being slaughtered for who they are. If I can help make that happen, I will have lived." She beamed at the thought.

"Well if you want to help do you have any idea on how Sir Seathan died?"

"I think it was an enchantment from the crystal Nadair that commands a spirit to be released from the body and attack a target, in this case Sir Seathan. The power grows with each killing but it can be destroyed by…"

Abruptly she stopped. The magic presence had just overwhelmingly increased. They looked at each other.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes. We need to find out who or what it is." Merlin concluded.

They swiftly galloped off.

* * *

><p>Panting, trying to regain their energy, Cassila and Merlin came to a halt. Suddenly she jarred pulling Merlin out of sight. They stood holding their breath. Sir Cyril floated past, eyes aflame with fluorescent green light.<p>

"_He is heading towards Arthur's chambers" _Merlin said telepathically.

"_Go get help and I'll do my best to buy you some time."_

"_But…"_

"_GO!" _she ordered.

* * *

><p>Sir Leon was out on a late night patrol there had been reports of suspicious behavior near the eastern boarder to Cenred's kingdom. As a trusted knight he had to confirm the matter.<p>

Expecting to deal with a group of robbers he was startled by what he saw. Legions of men pouring into Cenred's castle walls.

There was only one explanation for such a gathering of men.

War.

The patrol rode back to Camelot immediately to warn the court.

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke in a daze, bound and gagged, to see Sir Cyril's possessed eyes spouting jade blots like lightning. He struggled but his resistance was futile, he could only watch as Sir Cyril raised his sword above his head.<p>

The door flung open and a woman dressed entirely in green charged in.

She screamed words in an ancient dialect which he heard somewhere before.

Sir Cyril lowered his sword and turned slowly towards her.

"For Albion!" she cried.

As they fought Arthur's hopes began to rise because she clearly had experience and advanced technique.

The fight dragged on.

She muttered a spell and her eyes lit up, her sword became in engulfed in light like emerald silk. She plunged her sword into his middle and in a flash Sir Cyril spirit was returned to his body.

She released Arthur from his from his bindings.

"Are you alright Sire?"

But Arthur was in shock, a sorceress had just helped a Pendragon. Worse still he owed his life to her. His thoughtful stare passed over her shoulder. Naturally she followed his line of sight only to find a dreaded sight.

King Uther and three other knights had just seen her use magic.

* * *

><p>Shattering the silence, the court room doors crashed open. Two foot soldiers dragged Cassila in. She was thrown in front of Uther, who was sitting looking down in disgust. She glared defiantly back at him.<p>

"You were caught using magic and I have three witnesses. How do you plead?" he demanded.

"Father, please…" Arthur interrupted "…this woman saved my life; surely she should be granted a pardon."

Uther pointed to her accusingly "She has used magic, by the laws of Camelot I cannot let her live."

"But…"

"Enough!" He bellowed "How do you know that she didn't enchant Sir Cyril to gain your trust? She is a spy and a murder!"

Uther stopped ranting to hear her manic laughter. "What?"

"It's funny, in any other kingdom I would be rewarded for saving the Prince's life. The best part is that Uther Pendragon is calling **me** a murder."

In anger he gripped her neck.

"I will crush the life out of you."

She choked and spluttered, suffocating, as his hold increased. All Arthur could do was protest in desperation as Uther strangled her.

Sir Leon flew through the doors.

"Sire Cenred is amassing an army to attack Camelot."

Uther threw her to one side. Coughing Cassila gasped to regain her breath.

"They must have gotten word about the enchantment spreading through the city." He turned to her. "She will be executed and the spell will break."

"Sire,"Sir Leon carefully but firmly advised" we neither have the time nor resources for this. It is 3 to 1 and though Camelot is strong we will need every man preparing for the siege."

Guais spoke out "I believe her to be a Spirit of the Earth. So Sire she could not have physically performed this spell as it is outside her capabilities."

Uther looked at her properly for the first time. There was something in her expression that reminded him of someone dear to him…

"You are sentenced to death but the date is yet to be decided. I have more pressing matters at hand. Convene the council of war."

With that Cassila was lead out.

* * *

><p>"Sister, where have you been?" Morgause asked anxiously.<p>

"I got caught up with Uther sentencing a young girl to death for using magic…it could have been me."

"I am sorry you had to witness that."

"It's all right. She was doing harm to cause, she defeated Sir Cyril." Morgana reasoned.

"But there are other knights at our command, are there not?"

"No."

"How strange, there should be at least ten knights at our disposal by now. Unless…"a grin spread across her face"…could it be?"

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"A Spirit of the Earth is born once every thousand years; this girl you speak of could have this power. She will be blocking out the spell probably subconsciously."

"Then we should be glad for her death then."

"No, if allied she could prove to be a great weapon."

* * *

><p>The council of war had been discussing the preparation for the battle ahead for many long hours. Exhausted they were finally dismissed. Yawning Sir Leon hurried back to his chambers longing for some sleep.<p>

"Sir Leon…" Prince Arthur called "…I need to talk to you."

He bowed his head. "Of course my Lord."

Once they found a quiet place and Arthur explained about the young sorceress who had saved his life.

"I cannot persuade my father. When he hears magic he no longer listens."

"What do you want to me to do my Lord?"

"Can you just make sure she is comfortable? That is the least I can do for her."

Sir Leon looked reluctant.

"Please, there is no other knight I can trust and you won't have to stay very long an hour at most. Oh! And if anyone asks you're guarding her."

Honor bound he caved in.

"I shall see to it."

* * *

><p>Cassila was sitting cross legged playing a haunting melody on her wooden flute distracting herself from the fate that awaited her. She was intrigued at the presence of a knight by her cell.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I am guarding you." He talked in monotone voice without looking down.

"Ah…don't you have more important things to do? You know being a knight of Camelot and all." She joked.

He continued to stare blankly ahead.

"Look, I know you don't have to talk to me…" she admitted "…but time will go a lot quicker if you do."

Sir Leon observed her. He was astonished, her mahogany mane falling softly around her cheeks, framing her pale face, her grass green eyes glinting in the fire light and her hopeful disarming smile defeated him.

He scanned the prison.

The foot guards were fast asleep, so he sat on the floor beside her.

"The real reason I am here is because Prince Arthur wanted me to make sure you were comfortable. I am Sir Leon. I do not know your name."

"Cassila." She reached out through the cold iron bars and they shook hands. "So you're Sir Leon. I have heard that you are the second knight of Camelot to only the Prince himself. You must have a lot of stories to tell."

* * *

><p>It was only when the dawn came beaming through the grating in the prison cell did Sir Leon realize he had spent <strong>another<strong> night talking to Cassila. But she was so captivating and quirky and easy to talk to.

"I have in a council meeting in a few hours and I need some sleep." He said standing up when there was a break in the conversation.

"Is it sunrise already? I am so sorry; I didn't mean to keep you up."

"No I enjoyed the time we spent together. You're so…Enchanting." He rapidly strode out.

She bit her lip, smiling at the compliment. Then it dulled, she sighed realizing that once again she was a dangerous animal imprisoned in a cage.

* * *

><p>"Sorcery, that…witch is behind this." Uther spat.<p>

"What has happened?" Sir Leon asked looking confused.

Arthur explained "There have been more murders of knights and King Cenred has allied King Remis"

"She will die at dawn."

"NO!" Sir Leon yelled. The court all turned to look at him"…We can still extract information from her."

"If she was going to talk she would have done so already."

"Deliver the message." Arthur commanded.

* * *

><p>Cassila awoke to the clatter of the prison doors being unlocked and with a creek they swung open. She was pleasantly surprised to wake up to Sir Leon towering above her.<p>

She quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here?" she said ignoring the blood rushing to her head.

"Leave me alone with the prisoner." He ordered the foot soldiers.

She smiled and her whole face lit up and he could no longer bring himself too look at her.

"What's the matter?"

He kept his silence unable to summon the words to his throat.

She read his expression and body language and the grim reality became clear to her. Her heart sank and her legs quivered and she had to lean against the wall to support herself.

"I did everything I could." Sir Leon uttered.

"I know you did." She breathed staring at the floor, with her hair covering her face. When she could finally look at him again she said only "Remember me."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door of Arthur's chambers. Sir Leon entered.<p>

"Where is Arthur?"

"He is in a meeting with his father." Merlin replied, "Should I tell him you came?"

Sir Leon looked distressed and anxious. He wanted to talk. Merlin neither encouraged him nor discouraged him.

"The prisoner, Cassila will be executed tomorrow for using magic, and up to now I was certain that magic was vile and corrupt but now…I am not sure. I can see no darkness in her heart and I cannot let an innocent person die."

Sir Leon was a reserved man by nature but unintentionally, Merlin noticed, he displayed that his feelings were far beyond those of nobility and duty.

"You don't have too." Merlin smiled cheekily and held up the key to the prison cell.

He had the chance to save her.

* * *

><p>"Cassila, wake up." Sir Leon whispered unlocking the prison door<p>

"What's happening?"

"I am getting you out of here."

"Why?"

"Because there is a time where one must do what is right and in their hearts." He replied as he unlocked her long heavy shackles. "Come on we don't have very long."

Sir Leon took hold of her hand and they ran.

So far so good, the alarm had not yet been sounded and they were half way there. They rounded the corner and froze in horror.

They found themselves face to face with the Prince Arthur.

There was a moment when all that could be heard was their heart beats.

Arthur was loyal to his father and had never shown suspected sorcerers mercy before. He had been taught and reminded from as long as he could remember that magic was evil. Sir Leon wasn't sure if he had truly wanted to let a sorceress go free, he may just have felt indebted to her.

"Good man," he finally said "I can give you five minutes then you must come to the search party avoid suspicion. Good Luck."

"Thank you." Cassila chimed.

* * *

><p>The chimes of the bells pierced the silence of the night.<p>

Sir Leon and Cassila stopped.

"I have to go back, follow the corridor then make a right and then a left there will be a path in the lower city to the entrance. Stay hidden."

She nodded then released his hand.

"Thank you." She reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the shadows.

Breathing heavily Cassila limped along the corridor but just as she went to turn right she heard voices coming from that direction.

She had to adapt her plan.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately the series of detours lead her to the castle walls she ducked down as there was little to shelter behind.<p>

A foot soldier spied her and went back to yell to the rest of the patrol "The prisoner is this way." But when he returned with the rest of the mob there was no sign of her.

"She must have gone back into the castle."

Cassila cried a sigh of relief as they moved on. Clinging to a vine she had grown, she descended carefully.

* * *

><p>Cassila stumbled to halt. Through gritted teeth she sucked in air painfully, her throat was on fire. She couldn't run any more.<p>

She leaned against the tree to redress her wound when she realized someone was watching her.

"Who are you?"

The figure emerged and drew back the hood. Stunning in the silver moonlight, the woman stood with her curled golden hair shining, the crescent moon was reflected in her captivating brown eyes but most predominantly wore a sinister smile.

Cassila could sense evil in her soul.

"My name is Morgause." Her voice did not relax Cassila in the slightest. "You are wounded." She stated tilting her head to the side. Morgause began to approach Cassila.

"What are you doing?" Cassila did not trust her and tried to increase the distance between them.

Morgause kneeled to the floor held out her hand beside her and muttered the familiar words of the old religion. Cassila could feel her leg being repaired, each cell being renewed and the gnawing pain fading away.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked knowing that generosity was not apart of her nature.

"All will become clear. Follow me."

Morgause walked on purposefully without looking back. Cassila was still unnerved and changed her mind (and direction) three times until finally she caved in and followed Morgause.

* * *

><p>They had followed a secluded overgrown path to a clearing which slightly sloped upwards until it meets a sharp rise, the start of the Florien mountain range.<p>

A glistening, shimmering waterfall poured down the side. It became a meandering stream reflecting the moon and the inky black sky as it rushed by. A stone the seeing pool stood on the stream bend, Cassila could feel its power. She was drawn to it.

Morgause picked up the wooden bucket nearby and filled it with water from stream. Once she had transferred the water into the seeing pool she finally began to explain.

"This is the seeing pool of truth. Centuries ago when numerous kingdoms were in conflict with each other, they gathered together to end the long years of conflict. Needless to say the wars had made them weary of each other. None of the kings trusted each other. The greatest sorcerers of the time were gathered and harnessed the waters purity in the seeing pool. It showed the true intentions, past and possible future of the person who dipped their fingers in the water for the surrounding people to see."

Cassila, who had been taking it all in, stood wide eyed in awe. She was hanging back, shying away from its power. Morgause stood opposite her.

"So, why have you brought me here?"

"To show you the truth." Morgause held out her hand "I must warn you that people with magic have vivid visions."

Cassila broke her eye contact and looked at Morgause's outstretched hand. She hesitated.

'_I know everything about my past, don't I? But the future…what if it wasn't all I dreamed? What if all I ever fought for will never come to pass? Can these futures be changed?'_

Swallowing she took Morgause's hand and allowed herself to be pulled over to the basin. Cassila dipped her fingers in.

At first all she saw was her reflection but then the water rippled revealing a stately room with two nobles sitting on a bed cradling a new born child. It was spring time and she felt the warmth of the sun on her cheeks as it flooded through the stained glass windows.

She watched as they laid the child in the cot bundled in cloth. Her eyes flicked upwards towards Morgause who was studying her intently.

'_What on earth has this got to do with me?'_

"We shall celebrate with a feast in honor of our daughter."

She began to hear voices bringing her concentration back to the scene unfolding in front of her. The mother (a beautiful Lady with raven hair and grass green eyes) nodded in agreement not looking up from the cot.

"Uther will be delighted to hear the news." The Lord with mahogany hair and a strong jaw continued, his face lighting up at the prospect.

'_Are these people friends of Uther?__ Were they the people who ordered the attack on her parents?' _Her fists curled at the thought.

The calm scene quickly turned to horror and the delight disappeared from their faces as the weather began to turn in unison with the stirring child's cries. They quickly figured out it was magic.

Everything began to move faster.

They decided that they couldn't keep the child. The nobles rode through the forest and came to a halt in a clearing. Two cloaked figures awaited them. Silently the two couples approached each other.

The infant lay asleep in the Lady's arms.

"You will protect her, won't you?" the Lady asked.

"With our dying breath." The taller cloaked figured answered, his voice deep and unwavering.

Cassila felt a lump in her throat as she recognized the voice. _'It can't be.' _She told herself. _'You haven't heard it for so long your memory is blurred.'_

"And you will care for her?" the Lady forced out the words.

"As if she was our own." The cloaked woman replied, determined.

The baby was exchanged.

The cloaked couple were about to retreat into the trees when the Lady yelled "Wait."

They turned to attention.

She took off a necklace and handed it to them.

"It is an enchanted pendant that will help her control her magic."

"Thank you Lady Vivienne. Morgelle will be safe with us though we would like to change her name to Cassila for her own safety."

"Do as you see fit, you are her guardians now."

Cassila's head was spinning, her breaths coming up in short gasps and her legs threatened to buckle but still she watched.

How she wished she had turned away.

Camelot lay in ruins. There was blood seeping everywhere staining the floor of the once mighty, impenetrable castle crimson. Fires roared, spitting at the survivors that darted past and burning the remains of the corpses. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Knights, women and children lay motionless on the ground. The shrill screams echoed inside Cassila's mind and pulsed through her blood. But that wasn't the only sound. Cruel and evil it cut through her imprinting it in her memory.

Laughter.

The sources came into sight. Three witches were cackling, Morgause, Morgana and Cassila.

She tore her eyes away to notice liquid covering her hands. She held them up in the moonlight, out of her shadow. They were completely red. She trembled when she realized what the liquid was.

The last thing she heard was "Sister?"

Dizzying her strength abandoned her and she hit the ground with a thud colliding with a rock and plunging her into darkness.

* * *

><p>"My Lord even with the generous negotiation terms to both King Cenred and King Remis, they have refused to cooperate. They want…they demand war." Arthur explained reluctantly and cautiously.<p>

The atmosphere was dripping with tension and dread.

"Ready the troops." Uther demanded his voice dangerously low.

* * *

><p>Cassila kept replaying it in her head, the images on an endless cycle. So many unanswered questions…<em>'Why do I have this responsibility? And what of Merlin and Arthur, is it my destiny to cause their downfall?' <em>She had no doubt that what she saw was true. It was the seeing pool after all. Aside from anything else her mother had her eyes, Morgana's hair and face shape and Morgause's smile.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Morgause and Morgana in deep discussion.

"Camelot's defenses are strong but not strong enough to hold off an attack of this multitude." Morgana smirked victoriously.

"Still we must do what we can to minimize damages."

"I can help." Their eyes fell on Cassila who had been, until a moment ago, huddled on the ground rubbing the bump on her head absent mindedly. She was now standing with her legs slightly apart and despite her small structure she stood tall. She met their stare.

"Suppose he was to receive a letter from a spy that had saved his life and was backed by one of his most trusted knights. Suppose it had in information about the army's tactics and routes. He would be only to happy to comply, covering the alleged weak spots and leaving others wide open."

Morgause and Morgana met each others eyes tempted by the offer. Morgana who was still dealing with the idea of another sister began to let her guard down. _'Maybe she is truly one of us?'_

"How will you convince a knight so close to Arthur to back you?" Morgause questioned. She was a talented at the art of persuasion, Cenred proved that, but she had yet to break a knight of Camelot.

Cassila greeted them with a look of amusement. "Men are so easy to wrap around your finger. A knight fell for the act. That's how I got out of the dungeons."

Morgana allowed herself a chuckle. _'She's defiantly one of us.'_

* * *

><p>King Cenred was pleased. For once everything was going to plan, better in fact because of a particular sorceress. He smiled at the thought. The wild, uncontrollable and extraordinary power always intrigued him. As for the upcoming battle it would almost certainly be a victory. King Remis would be easy enough to deal with once he had seized Camelot and put Morgana on the throne. Then he would have three kingdoms at his disposal.<p>

'_Yes_, he decided as he watched a servant poison his sword, _I do so love war.'_

* * *

><p>Crack.<p>

One of the patrol scouts swiveled around and gulped. Telling himself that it was probably a rabbit, he called out "Who's there?"

No one replied. He edged closer reciting something about the King's orders his mouth working when his brain was frozen with fear.

He pulled back some leaves to reveal a female dressed in full armor with a green cloak and inner layer. She had mahogany hair and her green eyes looked straight back at him.

"Who are you?" he straightened from his defensive position and lowered his spear.

"I am the green knight."

Before he had time to react, a sword handle came crashing down against his skull and he was out cold.

"Thank you." Cassila chirped.

"That's quite all right." Sir Leon replied.

Merlin stepped out from the trees so the three of them were together as was the arrangement. That had been a fun night. There was a tapping on the window and Arthur managed to assume it was a demon until Merlin pointed out that it would have entered all ready. Arthur, still cautious, opened the curtains gingerly. Seeing a figure he leapt back sword in hand. Then it dawned on him what it was. Merlin greeted his fear with a fit of laughter and opened the window to let a peregrine falcon in. The bird was carrying a message with the arrangements. Just before he left he swooped down and clamped his beak that mouse Merlin had been unable to catch.

He was just considering if Guais would let him get one when Cassila pulled him back down to earth.

"Merlin are you all right?"

"Hum, oh yes."

She turned to Sir Leon "Here, it is the tactics and the weaknesses of the armies. Oh and Cenred is using poisoned swords, hemlock on the blades."

Merlin flinched slightly at the mention of hemlock.

"That goes against the knights' code!" Sir Leon protested.

"I guess all's fair in love and war."

Taking a moment to be distracted by Cassila's eyes and the way they were illuminated by the moonlight flowing in from the side, Sir Leon relaxed.

"Thank you for helping us."

"My pleasure I only wish I could do more."

Merlin suddenly felt uncomfortable, like he was intruding on something. He cast his eyes away. The moment lingered.

"Well, I'd better get these back to Arthur." Sir Leon finally said placing the letters in his satchel. "Merlin, please be quick." He added addressing him for the first time. "Cassila be careful."

She nodded grateful for the words. Merlin found himself grinning from ear to ear, the way he did when he was with Arthur and Gwen.

Once Sir Leon had traveled far enough away from them Cassila spoke. "Even with the information I have given you Camelot has little chance of success. Do you know what we must do Merlin?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me."

* * *

><p>It began once they were at a suitable vantage point. It was a complex enchantment and they had little time to prepare for the precise ritual.<p>

Beginning the ancient spell they spoke in unison, starting opposite each other they walked right around the circle of leaves and rocks they had laid out. The spell reached its last verse. Still talking they stepped inside the circle and strode towards the center. On the last word they grabbed each others elbows and looked to the sky. Time slowed. Their magic combined twisting around them and dissolving into the sky in a mist of greens and blues. The wind began to pick up and clouds formed. A crack of thunder signaled that they were finished.

They promptly let go and fell to the ground feeling drained.

"You should go." Cassila advised when she stopped panting. "Arthur will start to get suspicious." Merlin scoffed at this. "Merlin you are a terrible liar. I mean truly awful. It wouldn't hurt for you to be cautious."

"I know, I know." It was like he was being nagged. How many times had Guais told him this? He stood up feeling slightly light headed.

"Here is the protective charm for Arthur." She said handing him a leather bracelet with the marks of the old religion meaning 'luck' and 'health' on it. "I did my best but it's not really my area."

Merlin took it and helped her up.

"Thank you." He shouted over his shoulder and ran back to his master.

Cassila watched him go before slipping out of sight, smiling to herself. It was all going to plan.

* * *

><p>King Remis had always had an obsession with power. Perhaps this was not too surprising for a King of a relatively small land. He had made a name for himself and his kingdom. 'King Remis of Estoria.' He could no afford to show weakness. He had an enormous army (though many were not skilled) and rarely practiced mercy. The fear of King Remis was contagious. Yet as he met her, she looked at him straight in the eye with practiced politeness but certainly no fear. He felt a certain respect towards Cassila from the way she was speaking to him, he could see that she was neither ignorant or a fool. She was an ally of Cenred's. Well you can't have everything.<p>

You could not have lived as long as King Remis without gaining sharp instincts. He did not trust Cenred. But he needed Cenred and Cenred needed him and they were allies…for now.

The main camp occupied a valley but those of greater importance were in clearing, overlooking the valley. The various generals were stationed here along with King Remis. The flag of Estoria (a black bird of prey with silver highlights against a dark green background) flew proud over the camp.

Long ago, when Estoria was fighting for independence from Mercia, when the battle was looking hopeless Rocs (falcons of magic) attacked the opposition. Ever since then it was tradition for the Kings of Estoria to be talented falcon trainers. He had a peregrine in his tent and he stroked the feathers therapeutically.

It would be expected that any highly regarded friend of King Cenred would stay with them besides Remis had taken a shine to her. They continued talking while he ordered his servants to set up a tent in the pouring rain, that's another thing, that rain had been lashing down all day; not all that unusual except it physically hurts to stand out-side for a length of time.

She bid him good night not long after her tent was ready rather unsurprisingly, she had to ride for a day to get there.

* * *

><p>King Remis was on the verge of sleep when there was an almighty crack. He was thrown to the floor and the room became a blur. Everything was shaking violently.<p>

After what seemed like an age the tremors stopped.

King Remis got to his feet, his heart still racing, at the entrance of his tent he froze.

A layer of soil and what was left of foliage engulfed a large part of the main camp.

"The earth quake combined with the rain has caused a landslide." King Remis was startled at the voice behind him putting his brain back on track.

"Save what you can. Gather the unaffected men to dig out comrades. Go!" he said staring down at the chaos below.

"Yes sire!"

He watched as his remaining solders rush to those incased in mud.

King Remis snarled. He loathed this. It wasn't so much the loss of men (there were more where they came from, honestly the poor were breeding like rats), a small amount about the cost of replacing the sustained losses, it was mostly about the loss of control. And worse King Cenred would find a way to use this against him.

He sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>'There<em>, King Cenred though sitting back,_ it's done'_. Writing a letter to Morgause had proved much more difficult then he previously thought. Usually he would get his scribe to take care of this business but this was a matter of great delicacy in more ways than one.

He re-read through it, scrutinizing it in the same way she would; he smiled at scheme unfurling around him.

Finally satisfied he sent it off.

He drifted off; not dreaming that there would be a diversion that a certain young warlock would create a copy and ride back to Camelot unnoticed.

* * *

><p>A third of the army was lost.<p>

New recruits were drizzling in but they had no training or experience in the art of war. '_There is power in numbers' _King Remis was telling himself as he wiped the icy rain drop from his sweating brow.

The rain hadn't stopped falling, hindering the rescue effort as any soil dug away would be immediately filled with mud. The men buried couldn't breathe.

As soon as he had recovered enough of his army, regardless of the weather, they would have to move on.

He had received letter from King Cenred requesting to combine their forces in two nights past.

This Camelot better be worth it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Arthur had been at the discussions for the defense plans with the council of war. People from outlying villages were flooding in with what little they could carry. The good people of Camelot opened their hearts and homes to the desperate strangers. Men offered themselves up for service. The spirit of war was haunting them all.<p>

Arthur arranged a secret meeting with his best knights, the most intelligent, experienced and skilled gathered in Arthur's chambers.

Arthur explained the plan which was to decide the fate of Camelot. The knight sat in silence. They absorbed the information waiting patiently to ask the questions that sprang to mind.

"Are they any questions?" he finished

"Is this spy reliable enough to trust with the lives of everyone in Camelot?" Sir Thomaine asked hoping Arthur had something else to go on. Sir Leon had to hold himself down, only Merlin saw the flash of anger in his eyes.

"The person in question has saved my life and is unshakably loyal. Besides we cannot hope for a victory without inside help. What choice do we have?"

No-one disagreed. They got down to organizing the fine details.

* * *

><p>It was the quiet before the metaphorical storm (the literal storm had continued oblivious to the situation) and Cassila could not sit still.<p>

Fidgeting, pacing back and forth, and biting her nails…she was clearly nervous. With Morgana in Camelot and Morgause in talking strategies with the Kings she had no-one to calm her down. She began to sing to distract herself (music always calmed her down and her flute was still in Camelot). It worked, taking her away from the thoughts of the destruction she would cause. Off in her own world she nearly jumped a mile when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Morgause smiling.

"That is a fine voice you have got there sister."

Cassila looked down and spoke quickly. "After my adoptive parents were murdered by Uther I sometimes found work as minstrel. I usually prefer to use my flute but I left it behind."

Morgause paused. She realized there was so much she didn't know about her youngest sister.

"Are you nervous?" she asked changing the subject.

"It's my first battle."

"Don't worry you are doing the right thing."

Morgause obviously said the right thing because the tension from her face vanished. A genuine smile replaced the frown. "You're right."

Morgause pulled her into an embrace. Finally their family was reunited and nothing could stop them.

* * *

><p>Merlin assisted Arthur put his armor on. How many times had they been here? Destinies at stake, forced to fight against impossible odds. Arthur would most certainly be dead by now if it wasn't for him-which always made him wonder what happened before he arrived.<p>

"Merlin, there is an overwhelming chance that we will lose this battle. If you want to get out, this is your last opportunity."

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"They will not hesitate to kill any one loyal to the Pendragons. So if you want to leave now is the time."

"And miss all the fun?"

"Merlin, I'm serious…"

"And I was serious when I said I was happy to be your servant until the day you die." He paused changing the mood "Besides, if anyone is going to kill you it's going to be me after all of those chores you give me!"

They both laughed. Though he wouldn't admit it, Merlin was his best friend and Arthur would give his life for him as Arthur knew Merlin would do the same.

* * *

><p>Even through the thick clouds the sun began to rise signaling the start of the attack.<p>

"FIRE!"

The trebuchets flung boulders at the walls and oak doors of the Camelot denting and crumbling parts of the light stone. Though the fire element had been extinguished by the rain, a blow hit the top of the outer castle wall taking with it whatever guards had been stationed there.

Ladders were hoisted up against the walls which had been battered. An unending stream of soldiers climbed up to fight among the terraces.

The doors were crumpling but held out despite the continued blows from the battering ram. Those who lived in the lower city were higher up in the castle to try to prevent civilians being caught in the cross-fire.

In a shower of splinters the doors were taken off their hinges. Eager for glory the untrained soldiers ran into Camelot. A fatal mistake. To the words of "NOW!" boulders were released blocking the doorway once more and crushing the soldiers.

Once the boulders had been reduced to rubble the knights of Camelot were ready. Defense barriers were lined with warriors waiting.

* * *

><p>Morgana was walking far away from the sound of swords deep into the tunnels of Camelot (a winding, twisting labyrinth) where she would not be disturbed, even by that pesky Merlin. He wasn't going to interfere this time, he was far to busy with his precious prince.<p>

It time for the next stage to begin.

She took out the crystal of Nadair. Fluorescent green it spouted sparks of energy. She concentrated her power on it and called on the knights spirits who she had command over to commit treason.

Soon the knights of Camelot won't be able to tell friend from foe.

She laughed.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched horrified as one of his knights dropped, even though he had not been hit, he writhed on the floor. Arthur only realized what was happening when he met his eyes glowing green, the last time he saw that he was bound to a chair with striking blow aimed at his head.<p>

He swallowed. If he was going down he was going down fighting. Swords clashing Arthur refused to give in. He didn't notice his sword was engulfed in green light shimmering like silk until he landed one well aimed blow. With a flash the spirit was freed.

The knight struggled up to his feet. Knowing it was not his fault he helped him up saying only "It's good to have you back."

'_How did I defeat him?' _

He cast his mind back to Cassila and concluded it must have been the protected charm. He didn't have long to ponder this because another pair of glowing eyes locked onto him.

Of course Arthur's real protector had cast the spell. Merlin knew that Morgana and the crystal Nadair was behind this but he also knew that his chance of getting it off her were slim. Besides Arthur was the target. If Merlin left him one of spirits would wear him down and finish him off. If he had to stop them one by one so be it.

* * *

><p>Uther watched as the hands fate dealt him were played out in this battle. Everything could be taken away from him. Yet he had an undying faith that they would triumph. He believed in his army, his knights…and his son.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pull back!" Arthur yelled assessing the situation. The enemy was close to breaking through the last defense barrier of the lower town. Everything was damaged they set fire to homes and destroyed the market place, what little the poor had was looted.<p>

The knights were struggling to hold the walls and wasn't entirely sure all the spirits had been dealt with either.

'_At least there is hope.'_

* * *

><p>SMASH!<p>

King Cenred and King Remis were delighted to see the obviously improvised doors of the citadel fall. They shared a smile. Usually King Cenred would prefer to hang back because he was far too important to be fighting in a battle and he had to decide, at a distance, what the next move would be. At least that's what he tells his subjects. The true reason was because he was a coward. King Remis knew this and taunted him with offers of joining the fight when King Cenred finally snapped. There was nothing he hated more then being patronized.

They strode in.

Empty. The court yard was empty. _'It's not like the knights of Camelot to give up so easily. They must be hiding.'_

"Search the place." King Remis ordered.

He turned his head to see King Cenred rooted to the spot. Shock lined his face.

"They are not hiding." The voice belonged to a woman; or at least that's what King Remis guessed, it was hard to tell with the distant echo that accompanied it.

Now it was his turn to stand slack jawed.

Descending from the top of the steps, barefoot, wearing a dress and with no weapon in hand Cassila was still managing to strike fear into their hearts.

Cassila was at the peak of her power. Her eyes were burning gold, her hair was emerald and her very skin was green. Her teeth were like predators, sharp and pointed. She stepped into light showing through the clouds.

Breaking the silence she whispered some words causing vines wrapped around King Remis's and King Cenred's legs.

Soldiers ran towards her, swords raised, in a bid to free their Kings.

They underestimated her. Cassila made no attempt to run away found the voice with in her. She plunged her fist into the ground. There was a low rumbling and an earthquake shook Camelot. The soldiers were thrown onto the ground along with any debris from the trebuchets attack earlier.

The second wave of attackers approached with increased haste (trampling those who still lay on the floor) was knocked back by a gust of wind.

'_Third time's the charm.' _Lightening struck those who dared to venture closer.

The veins retreated into the ground. Nevertheless the Kings stood still thinking that any sudden movement would cause her to lash out at them.

A peregrine falcon caught King Remis's eye. He watched it dive gracefully, twisting in the air. _'Is the past repeating itself? Will the great falcons lead us to victory once again?'_ Narrowing his eyes he realized it was heading towards him. It swooped down and dropped something at his feet.

"It could be from Morgause." King Cenred whispered.

King Remis bend down slowly knowing that Cassila's penetrating stare was boring into his soul.

He found a letter.

King Cenred tried to peer over his shoulder but Remis swiveled away.

When he looked up Cassila was no longer alone. The knights of Camelot were standing behind her (some clearly just as afraid of her as his knights).

"Your enemies' enemy is your friend." Cassila spoke soothingly and it cemented his decision.

King Remis turned to King Cenred. He was absolutely furious.

"TRAITOR!"

King Cenred's brain worked quickly. The letter he sent to Morgause was the only one which contained his true intentions and now King Remis knew of Cenred's plot to kill him.

He tried to worm his way out of it desperately.

"Save your breath Cenred." Remis unsheathed his sword. "I want to hear you scream."

He walked towards the red warriors. "Knights of Camelot, in order to rid the world of the pathetic, despicable excuse of a king, I offer you the alliance of the sons of Estoria!"

* * *

><p>Cassila stumbled. With each spell she was losing energy. The last tinge of green had long vanished from her skin.<p>

"Are you all right?" Sir Leon asked.

She tried to focus on him but her vision was blurred. Reaching out she gripped his arm for support. She blinked and Sir Leon's concerned eyes came into view.

Sir Ordan, a favorite of Cenred's, was watching in the shadows. Despite being modest, Sir Leon was well known for his loyalty, nobility and incredible fighting skill. Assuming he was vulnerable in his distracted he sneaked closer.

'_Cenred will reward me highly for killing him.'_

"Look out!" Cassila screamed.

Sir Leon turned; his arm was slashed, taking a blow aimed at his back. Pain caught him off guard. It coursed through his system and before he could suppress it he let out a yell.

The next thing Sir Ordan knew he was flying through the air. They stormed over.

"I hope you'll enjoy your slow and agonizing death. The blade was covered with the deadly circuit poison and only the druids know the cure." He smirked at Sir Leon.

"I lived with the druids. Circuit poison is one the first cures they teach you since they infest the woods." Cassila shot back.

Sir Ordan's face dropped and Cassila plunged his sword into his heart. Sir Leon suddenly felt light headed; his breath came in short gasps.

"I need to get you to Guais." Cassila said putting her arm around his middle and allowing him to put some of his weight on her. They moved quickly knowing it was only a matter of time before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>With Remis's and Uther's forces combined (and little help from Merlin and Cassila) Cenred was soon retreating.<p>

While the kings talked privately the soldiers from both sides had their wounds treated and set about repairing the city. Apparently Cenred's men had done most of the damage. Arthur didn't doubt for a second it was a true. Cenred was ruthless and his men followed his example.

Arthur sighed. There was so much to do and the extra man power would soon be gone. At least it had stopped raining.

"Come on get to work,** my lord**, we all need to contribute." Merlin remembered to keep some formality in front of foreign knights but he couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice. He had just been dismissed by Guais.

"I am contributing."

"No you're not, you're just standing there."

"I am supervising."

"Pfft."

"I am the crown prince of Camelot."

"All the more reason to help. Think of it as a way of keeping in touch with the people, if they see you rebuilding Camelot it might set the foundations for trust in you as a King."

He was right; Arthur hated it when Merlin was right.

"Fine."

"Good. Now put that muscle to use and help clear up the rubble."

"**Mer**lin."

"You said you wanted to help and do you honestly think I can do it?"

Before he could reply a servant approached him. He talked quietly and Arthur nodded. Merlin gave him an inquisitive look.

"King Remis will be leaving soon. We need to start gathering the men together."

* * *

><p>The knights of Camelot stood wearing their regal, fiery reds and gold dragons opposite the contrasting mysterious dark green and black falcons with silver detail of the knights of Ghrisina. (Ghrisina is the capital city of Estoria.)<p>

Sir Leon stood at the back. He glanced behind him. Cassila had healed his arm but a scar remained, she gave him a weak smile forcing her eyes open. She was exhausted.

He remembered her explaining, in prison, that she generated her own magical energy but in order to command the elements in a large scale (as was needed for this battle) she needed to harvest it. Unfortunately this energy had to be returned. This was unique to spirits of the earth. Other people with magic do not find it physically tiring to cast spells on the grand scale (that is of course if they have enough talent). Unless magic is combined in a spell then the side effects can be reflected onto them.

'_Or something like that. No wonder Uther does not allow magic, it's so bloody confusing. Not to mention powerful and terrifying.'_

But when he looked at Cassila, all the fear melted away. Sir Leon pulled her to his side placing his arm over her protectively and covering her with his cloak to hide her. Cassila leaned into his touch.

Sir Thomaine was giving him a look saying 'What-are-you-doing?-Do-you-want-to-ruin-your-reputation-or-even-get-killed?' He didn't care. Ignoring him, Sir Leon felt the rise and fall of Cassila's chest and her hands clinging to his side. She deserved this, to stand beside the bravest and the best knights as an equal. It was her plan, after all, that had allowed them to standing here safe and at peace.

'_How does Merlin do this? Stand by and watch Uther, of all people, take credit for his victory.' _She thought.

Cassila narrowed her eyes at the little she could see of him. Sir Leon was waiting for Sir Thomaine to stop staring and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Electricity ran down her spine. She looked up to see him smiling fondly and returned his smile.

They were brought out of their trance by the sound of applause and the clatter of hooves as King Remis lead his army back to Estoria.

"It's her! She's the sorceress."

Cassila collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Gwen, please." Sir Leon begged. He had her wrapped his red cloak around Cassila and was holding her in his arms.<p>

"We must warn Uther."

"No." Arthur interrupted.

"Arthur?"

"It is down to her that we won the battle today."

Cassila stirred and mumbled "Praise from Arthur, this is an eventful day." Cassila's flickered open. Eyes red with fatigue she turned to look Gwen in the eye. "My Lady, I would die for my King, willingly, but Uther…he murdered my family. They never harmed a soul. However, I refuse to live in the past. I will not be that evil witch so consumed with revenge that hate is all that is left in her heart. Don't you see? Uther has brain washed you to believe that. I just want a better future. If I were evil wouldn't I just let Camelot fall?"

Gwen had seen so much turmoil caused by magic. But Merlin, Sir Leon and of course Arthur trusted her. Uther had killed her father too. She felt that twang of pain at the pit of her stomach. Her father was her family especially after her mother's early death and her brother leaving.

'_At least I have stability and good friends. I also don't have to live in fear that I could be killed for something I was born with. And I have Arthur.'_ Her eyes flicked to Sir Leon. _'She's going to have to leave him behind…it can never be.'_

Gwen took Cassila's hands. She understood.

The sides of Cassila's mouth twitched up and Gwen could hear her whisper. "Long live the Once and Future Queen Guinevere."

Gwen's eyebrows shot up. She sneaked a look at Arthur who was trying to draw attention away from the scene.

Cassila yawned and nuzzled into Sir Leon's chest.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

"Your secret is my secret." Gwen said simply.

* * *

><p>Cassila awoke to the sun filtering through the leaves. She took a deep breath and let the breeze wash over her. She felt the familiar tickle of grass against her skin.<p>

"Are you feeling better?" Sir Leon asked kneeling beside her.

"Yes. Help me up will you?"

They got to their feet.

"Cassila."

"Sir Leon."

Cassila reached out. She ran her hand through his light brown curls and followed it down to his jaw. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and gazed into his sky blue eyes. Sir Leon stepped closer. Wrapping his arms around her he leaned in.

They kissed.

Breaking away for air he rested his forehead on hers and relished in her warmth. _'She's bright, kind hearted and magical. She's radiant. Whoever thought I would love a sorceress? Wait what?'_

His head shot up.

Cassila pulled away. She led her hand down his outstretched arm as she stepped away. Their hands linked and she gave it a comforting squeeze, for a second he was reluctant to let go.

They broke away.

Cassila turned, tears welling up in her eyes. She picked up her belongings and looked back to Sir Leon.

With a forced smile she said "Farewell, until we meet again."

* * *

><p>Morgana was angry and exhausted from faking smiles for Camelot's victory. How had it gone wrong so fast?<p>

She walked into her empty room. Good she didn't have to keep up the pretence. She needed to vent her frustration. Tomorrow, she decided, she was going to hack a wooden dummy to pieces.

Morgana stormed over to the window and found a scroll on the window sill.

She read…

_To the Ice Queen,_

_How can you be so blind?_

_From,_

_The Green Knight._


End file.
